La menace
by Maliah
Summary: Suite de : La nouvelle sorcière. Un sorcier poursuit la nouvelle. Laissezmoi savoir ce que vous en pensez. Voir la suite dans: Affronter Samantha


**La menace (suite de :La nouvelle sorcière)  
**

Piper monta les escaliers et s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre d'Émilie. Elle appuya son oreille dessus, puis l'ouvrit doucement. Elle vit la jeune fille se tenir droite avec les bras tendus devant elle. Elle se mit à exécuter de grands gestes de ballet, puis elle tourna doucement. Elle fit un bon en arrière en apercevant Piper.

-Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, j'voulais pas te faire peur.

-Ça n'fait rien, dit Émilie avec un sourire timide.

-Tu es douée, complimenta Piper en répondant à son sourire. Tu as déjà prit des cours?

-Oui, j'ai toujours dansé, depuis que j'suis toute petite.

-Ça te manque?

Émilie ne fit que hocher la tête en baissant les yeux. Les bras croisés devant elle, Piper s'approcha et l'entoura d'un bras pour la consoler. Puis, elle lui murmura : «Il y a un garçon à la porte qui a demandé à te voir.» Émilie leva les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Puis elle dévala les escaliers, suivit de près par sa cousine. Elle eu un choc en voyant David se tenant debout devant la porte avec ses livres de géographie. «Oups…, laissa-t-elle échapper» Elle avait totalement oublié qu'il venait pour le travail. En voyant son expression, il lui fit un petit sourire pour lui dire qu'elle était pardonnée.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table et se mirent à la tâche. Ils travaillèrent avec acharnement pendant plus d'une heure. Tout allait relativement bien, jusqu'à-ce qu'Émilie perde patience.

-Oh! Je n'y arriverai jamais! s'exclama-t-elle en repoussant son travail. Je n'y connaît rien! Je sais tout sur le climat, la végétation et la population du Canada, mais je ne sais absolument rien sur les États-Unis.

-Calme-toi, dit David en replaçant son livre devant elle. Tu vas y arriver, ce n'est pas si compliqué.

Émilie leva les yeux, puis laissa échapper un long soupir. «Tu veux qu'on prenne une pause? demanda David alors qu'elle plissait les yeux pour mieux lire.» Elle lui fit un petit sourire en disant :«Ça ne t'ennuie pas?» Il referma le livre en guise de réponse, puis il se leva en lui tendant la main.

Pendant ce temps, les sœurs Halliwell discutaient à propos de leur cousine. «Elle n'a vraiment pas de chance, dit Piper en prenant une gorgée de café. Elle viens à peine d'arriver ici, elle doit se refaire toute une vie, elle se trouve de nouvelles amies, mais celles-ci se trouvent à faire partie d'une espèce de secte sadique.» Phoebe vint s'asseoir près de sa sœur, puis ouvrit le journal.

-Elle semble bien s'en tirer. Et puis ce garçon avec qui elle travail aujourd'hui, elle à l'air de bien l'aimer.

-Elle ne s'en tire pas si bien que ça…, dit Prue en s'approchant avec son café. Elle essaie seulement de ne pas le laisser paraître.

Piper et Phoebe la fixèrent avec étonnement. Elles n'avaient plus de doutes sur les intentions de leur cousine, mais elles ne la connaissaient pas très bien. Comment Prue pouvait-elle savoir qu'elle n'allait pas bien? La sœur aînée prit une place aux côté de ses sœur, puis commença les explications.

-Depuis qu'elle est ici, j'ai veillé à ce qu'elle se sente chez elle, mais elle semble toujours distante. Je crois qu'elle a peur de s'attacher à nous. Elle à tout de même perdu toute sa famille. De plus, elle dors très mal. Chaque nuit je l'entend pleurer dans sa chambre. Elle fait des cauchemars horribles et elle croit que c'est à cause d'elle si sa famille est décédée.

-Es-tu déjà allée la voir la nuit? questionna Phoebe.

-Oui, plusieurs fois, et je ne vous l'ai pas dit, mais elle m'a montré son pouvoir.

-C'est vrai? demanda Piper. Qu'est-ce que c'est?

-Ça m'a beaucoup impressionnée et je comprend pourquoi tant de sorciers veulent ce pouvoir. Elle ne le maîtrise pas très bien, mais il s'agit des quatre éléments.

-Wow…, dit Phoebe.

- Je crois que ce n'est pas qu'une simple coïncidence si elle a atterrit ici et si elle est notre cousine. Nous devons la protéger. De plus, elle à ce tatouage derrière la nuque. C'est le même symbole que sur la couverture du livre des ombres

Confortablement installés dans le salon, Émilie et David faisaient plus ample connaissance. David avait toujours eu la vie la plus parfaite. Il vivait dans une grande maison avec ses parents et sa petite sœur Sarah. Il avait toujours eu de bonnes notes à l'école et la plus belle cote de popularité. Quant à Émilie, sa famille était tout ce qu'il y a de plus brisé, elle avait perdu ses meilleurs amis en venant à San Fransico et ses notes avaient chutées depuis le divorce de ses parents. On aurait pu croire que ces deux être totalement différents n'auraient jamais pu s'entendre, mais au contraire, ils s'entendaient à merveille.

-Mais tu t'entends bien avec tes cousines? Demanda le jeune homme.

-Oui, elles sont géniales. Je ne sais pas ce que j'serais devenue sans elles. En arrivant ici, j'avais tellement peur qu'elles me rejettent. On ne s'était jamais vu avant, et du jour au lendemain, je me retrouve à vivre chez elles.

-Où serais-tu allé si tu n'avais pas pu vivre ici.

-Je n'sais pas…

David observa l'expression sur le visage d'Émilie alors qu'un sentiment de compassion l'envahissait. Sa nouvelle amie semblait être un énorme mystère à ses yeux et il comptait bien en savoir d'avantage à son sujet.

-Je crois qu'il est l'heure de se remettre au travail…, dit-il.

-Oh, déjà? Demanda Émilie en soupirant.

Phoebe se réveilla en sursaut lorsque le chat bondit sur son lit. Elle s'étira en se frottant les yeux pour évacuer le sommeil. Doucement, elle se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre et descendit à la cuisine pour faire du café. Émilie y était déjà assise devant ses livre d'école. En la voyant entrer, elle leva la tête et lui sourit en la saluant.

-Tu est déjà levée? S'étonna Phoebe en ouvrant le frigo. On est samedi, et il n'est que 8 heure et demi.

-Je sais, mais je ne dort jamais très tard.

-Et tu travailles encore? Tu as étudié presque toute la soirée hier.

-Je sais, mais je ne me rappel de rien.

-Ça c'est bien passé avec ce garçon? Comment il s'appelle? David?

-Oui, il est très gentil…

-Et mignon, ajouta Phoebe avec un large sourire. Il te plait?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? Je le connais à peine.

-Tu n'as pas répondu, remarqua Phoebe en s'assoyant devant sa cousine.

Ce genre d'histoire la passionnait. Elle voulait savoir tous les détails. Elle se pencha vers l'avant en attendant la réponse à sa question.

-Il n'est qu'un ami, répondit finalement Émilie. De toute façon je viens tout juste d'arriver ici et il se passe tellement de choses… Je ne voudrais pas m'embarquer dans une relation.

-Wouah, s'étonna Phoebe. Tu es plus raisonnable que moi.

Émilie lui sourit, puis se leva pour prendre ses toasts dans le grille-pain. Sans le vouloir, elle accrocha Phoebe au passage. Celle-ci ferma les yeux alors qu'une terrible vision l'assaillait.

_Un sorcier se tient dans le vestibule du manoir des Halliwell et retient Émilie avec un couteau pointé sur sa gorge._

-Oh, désolée, Phoebe, s'excusa Émilie. Tu vas bien?

Elle se pencha vers sa cousine et appuya sa main sur son épaule. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant l'état de transe dans lequel Phoebe se trouvait.

-Oui, tout va bien, répondit-elle en dégageant les cheveux de son visage. J'ai eu une prémonition.

Sachant que les prémonitions de Phoebe n'annonçait généralement rien de bon, Émilie écarquilla les yeux. «Qu'est-ce que t u as vu?» La jeune femme détourna le regard en se demandant si elle devait prévenir sa jeune cousine ou éviter de lui faire peur et en parler avec ses sœurs.

-euh…, commença-t-elle en prenant la main d'Émilie. Un sorcier va nous rendre visite.

-Tu l'as vu? dit-elle en paniquant.

-Attend, ne panic pas, d'accord? rassura Phoebe en essayant de cacher sa propre peur. Tu es en sécurité avec nous et il est souvent arrivé qu'on puisse changer le cours des choses.

-Mais, il est très puissant, murmura Émilie en tremblant. Il m'a retrouvé.

Au moment même, Piper entra dans la cuisine et remarqua les deux visages apeurés.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

La frayeur qui habitait le visage d'Émilie inquiétait beaucoup les sœurs Halliwell. Piper s'approcha, s'assit près d'Émilie et caressa ses longs cheveux noirs. Voyant les mains tremblante de sa jeune cousine, Prue prit ses mains entre les siennes et tenta de la rassurer. Elle savait bien qu'il était presque impossible qu'Émilie se calme en sachant qu'un sorcier allait s'en prendre à elle, mais elle devait tout de même essayer.

-Phoebe, qu'est-ce que tu as vu exactement? demanda-t-elle.

La jeune sœur leva les yeux au ciel en tentant de se rappeler des détails de la scène.

-Il était juste là, fit-elle en pointa le vestibule, et il tenait Émilie.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire? interrogea Piper.

-Je n'en sais rien, dit Prue. Le problème c'est que nous ne savons pas quand il fera son apparition…

-Oh, ça se passait le soir je crois, dit Phoebe.

-Bon, alors on a encore du temps, remarqua Piper.

-Je dois partir, déclara Émilie alors que tous les yeux se tournait vers elle.

Les sœurs échangèrent un regard sans dire un mot. Elles savaient qu'Émilie faisait cela pour les protéger, mais il n'était pas question de la laisser comme ça.

-Non tu reste ici, ordonna Prue, il te tuera s'il te trouve.

-Et s'il me trouve ici et que vous vous mettez sur son chemin c'est vous qu'il tuera. Il est beaucoup trop puissant.

-Comment peux-tu le savoir? Questionna Phoebe.

Émilie hésita un moment avant d'expliquer qu'il était celui qui avait tué sa famille. Les trois sœurs semblèrent toutes perturbées par cette révélation.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit qu'il te poursuivait? Demanda Piper.

-Parce que j'avais peur et je ne croyais pas qu'il me retrouverait.

-Émilie, s'il y a un quelconque danger dont tu es au courant tu dois nous le dire. Si non, comment veux-tu qu'on t'aide?

-Je sais j'ai été stupide. Je n'peux pas rester ici, c'est trop dangereux pour vous.

Prue s'assis sur la table basse devant Émilie, puis la regarda dans les yeux. «Écoute, on ne te laissera pas tomber au premier sorcier qui débarque. Ce n'est que si nous restons toutes ensemble qu'on arrivera à le vaincre. Je sais qu'il t'a fait beaucoup de mal, mais tu dois cesser de fuir.» Elle fit une pause, puis sourit en disant :«Rassure-toi, à nous trois, nous avons déjà gagné bien des batailles.» Émilie ne fit que hocher la tête en fixant le sol. Prue tira ses mains pour la forcer à se lever, puis caressa sa joue pour essuyer les larmes qui commençaient à couler.

Au fil des heures, la tension montait chez les Halliwell. Émilie écoutait avec attention les conseilles de ses cousines pendants qu'elles parcouraient le livre des ombres à la recherche d'une formule qui pourrait les aider.«J'ai soif, dit soudain Émilie. Est-ce que vous voulez quelque chose?» Émilie descendit et prépara des breuvages pour tout le monde. Elle sortit de la cuisine avec un plateau sur lequel reposait quatre grands verres. Les yeux rivés sur le plateau, elle marcha lentement vers l'escalier en faisant bien attention de ne rien renverser.

Soudain, elle aperçu des souliers devant elle. Elle releva la tête et son visage s'assombrit lorsqu'elle vit le sorcier qu'elle redoutait tant. Émilie laissa échapper un cri d'effroi en laissant tomber le plateau. Quelques secondes plus tard, les sorcières dévalèrent l'escalier à toute vitesse. C'est alors que le sorcier, saisissant Émilie par le bras, la tira vers lui et poita un couteau sur sa gorge. «Plus un geste, sorcières, dit-il. Ne vous avisez surtout pas d'utiliser vos pouvoirs contre moi ou elle mourra.» Les sœurs s'arrêtèrent brusquement en voyant la lame menaçante du couteau. «Laissez-la, dit Prue.» Le sorcier sourit, puis serra Émilie encore plus fort contre lui. «Ne vous inquiétez pas, je le ferai. Aussitôt que j'aurai ses pouvoirs! cria-t-il en projetant un jet bleu électrique qui jeta Prue contre le mur.» Piper lança un regard à sa sœur aînée qui hocha la tête. Aussitôt, elle brandit ses main dans les airs, et le sorcier se figea. Les sœurs descendirent les dernières marches alors qu'Émilie inspira profondément. Phoebe saisi le bras de sa jeune cousine et se tourna vers Prue. Prue leva le bras et le couteau de l'agresseur fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce. Au même moment, le sorcier se défigea. Phoebe tira sa cousine vers elle et envoya un regard noir à son agresseur.

-Vous ne m'aurez pas comme ça, sorcières!

-Vous croyez? lança Piper en prenant les mains de ses sœurs.

Les Charmed se mirent alors à réciter une formule pour éliminer le sorcier. Ce dernier se mit à tournoyer à toute vitesse en produisant une fumée nauséabonde. Il laissa échapper un horrible cri de douleur avant de disparaître complètement. Les trois sœurs échangèrent un regard triomphant avant de se tourner vers Émilie qui affichait un petit sourire de soulagement. «Je crois qu'il ne viendra plus t'embêter, lâcha Phoebe en riant.»

Prue fixa longuement la photo accrochée sur le miroir de sa cousine. On y voyait Émilie, accompagnée de son père, de sa sœur et de sa mère tenant un bébé dans ses bras. Ils semblaient être la famille la plus heureuse du monde.

Prue s'approcha du miroir en fixant la mère d'Émilie. Elle ressemblait énormément à Patty, la mère des Charmed. Avec son index, elle parcoura la photo en saisissant les sourires de chacun. Elle se retourna vivement lorsque Émilie refit apparition dans la pièce. «Alors, où en étions nous? dit la jeune fille en s'assoyant devant son devoir.» Prue s'approcha d'Émilie en silence. Elle jeta un œil sur le devoir, puis le repoussa. Émilie leva les yeux en tentant de comprendre.

-Je crois que tu en a assez fait pour ce soir.

-Génial, je commençais à être fatiguée.

-Émilie, si tu avais d'autres sorciers ou démons à tes trousses, tu me le dirais?

-Euh…oui c'est sûr. J'suis vraiment désolée de ne pas vous avoir prévenues plus tôt.

-Non, c'est pas grave c'est oublié. J'veux seulement te dire qui si tu as des ennuis ou quelque chose qui te tracasse, tu peux m'le dire à moi ou à Piper et Phoebe.

Émilie sourit, puis se leva de sa chaise pour serrer sa cousine dans ses bras. «Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous faites tout ça pour moi.»


End file.
